To facilitate a high volume of communications traversing a network, the network may simultaneously support multiple channels (which may also be referred to as communication links, sessions, or other like terms). Some of the channels may be secure channels (e.g., trusted and/or encrypted) and some of the channels may be unsecured channels. When communications are transmitted through the network, they may designate only the secure channels, only the unsecure channels, or any channels may be utilized for routing the communications to their destination. Sometimes, communications which are designated for routing using only the secure channels may nonetheless be inadvertently routed at some location in the network, at least in part, using the unsecured channels.